Remember?
by SnoggleSnitch
Summary: "Harry, do you remember how many kids we talked about having?" "Errr...not really. I mean, James and Albus were planned but Scorpious was very much a surprise. I just sort of figured that at some point you'd let me know if and when you wanted to have another one," he replied, moving to sit up in bed himself. "Why?"


"Do you think he's awake?"

"Dunno. Should we poke him?"

"Yes, because that would go over so well, Scorpious."

Harry woke to the sound of three small voices discussing, presumably, himself. He opened his eyes to the darkness of the duvet in which he had been sleeping under until a few moments ago, and rolled his eyes.

"Father said-"

"I don't care what your Father said, poking me would be a very bad idea, indeed," Harry spoke from under the duvet, a hand shooting out to fumble on the nightstand for his glasses.

The three figures in the doorway widened their eyes at one another and then at Harry as he emerged from under the duvet. He eyed his three children with a speculative gaze and crossed his arms over his bare chest, raising his eyebrows. "What exactly are you three up to?"

Scorpious shifted nervously from foot to foot while James and Albus both began to snicker quietly. They were all still in PJ's, Scorpious's blonde hair was mussed in the back and James had the very distinct imprint of his sheet pattern on his cheek, while Albus still looked like he was half asleep.

Finally Scorpious spoke, his words all running together in one giant rush. "Fathersaidweshouldcomewakeyo ubecauseyouneededtogetupandh edidntwanttogetpillowschucke dathim."

Harry squinted his eyes and then smiled, dragging a hand through the messy black hair that he had passed on to both James and Albus. "Well, your Father is a-"

"Is a what, Potter?"

Draco appeared behind the three boys, steaming coffee cup in hand and a smirk playing over those perfect lips. Harry glared at his husband and had to resist the urge to stick his tongue out at the blonde. He'd decided that he had been spending far too much time around only their children when he had to resist the urge to stomp his foot at Hermione the day before; this only seemed to prove his point. He sighed and glanced at the boys, one pair of impossibly green eyes and two pairs of light grey ones staring back at him. Harry shook his head to clear the thoughts and held out his hand for the coffee cup. Draco rolled his eyes but passed the mug down to Albus who handed it to Harry.

"Don't you three have something better to be doing than pestering me to wake up?"

They eyed him questionably and James spoke up, his voice wary. "Like what?"

Harry shrugged, face leaning in to breathe in the steam from his coffee. "Dunno. Like going down to make some random mix of things in your Fathers potions lab?"

All three pairs of eyes lit up and they took off, Albus in the lead and Scorpious scrambling behind to catch up. Draco turned from the doorway in a rush, yelling behind them.

"Boys! No, you-" He stopped and turned around to glare at Harry, who was sitting in bed with his coffee and trying to look innocent.

"Dammit, Harry! Last time they messed around in there I didn't get the smell of rotten eggs out of the room for an entire week. A week!" Draco huffed and stomped into their bedroom, picking up one of the pillows on his side of the bed and hitting Harry in the head with it.

"Oi, you big prat! You sent them up here to harass me until I woke up, I think that I was perfectly within my rights to simply suggest they go do something else." Harry mumbled into his coffee cup, taking a sip and staring at Draco over the rim. Draco sneered at him and then flopped onto the bed, throwing an arm over his face.

"Merlin, are they ever going to start school?" Harry laughed and set his coffee cup on the nightstand, before leaning down to place an open-mouthed kiss on Draco's exposed collarbone.

"You know as well as I do that as soon as James and Albus step foot on that train, you are going to miss them like crazy," He pulled back up and leaned back into his pillows, tucking both hands behind his head. Draco moved his arm and scowled up at Harry, turning sideways and propping himself up with his arm so he could stare at his husband. Harry closed his eyes and snorted when he heard Draco make a sound of annoyance low in his throat at Harry's apparent lack of concern for his plight.

"Scor is only 6, Draco, and the twins just turned 8. Clearly we have a while to go before they go off to school like you would apparently like them to. So prepare yourself for many more messes." Harry was well aware that Draco was only complaining for something to do; he knew that he loved all three boys more than he loved himself and he had proved that time and time again. He heard Draco sigh and then felt feather light touches on his abdomen; he opened his eyes to look down at Draco.

"Was there an actual reason you wanted me awake or...?" He trailed off, a questioning look in his eyes.

Draco shrugged and splayed his hand open on Harry's stomach, an odd look on his face. Harry frowned and removed his hands from behind his head, placing one under Draco's chin and turning the blonde to look at him. "Hey, you were fine before. Whats going on?" Draco's moods had been out of sorts lately but Harry figured it had just been because of work; Draco ran his own potion shop in Diagon Alley and lately there had been a very high demand for some of his more difficult potions. Draco shrugged and turned his face into Harry's hand, kissing the palm before moving to sit cross legged on their bed.

"Harry, do you remember how many kids we talked about having?"

"Errr...not really. I mean, James and Albus were planned but Scorpious was very much a surprise. I just sort of figured that at some point you'd let me know if and when you wanted to have another one," he replied, moving to sit up in bed himself. "Why?" Draco shrugged again and turned to stare out the window by the side of their bed. Harry scratched his head, confusion written all over his face.

"I don't un-"

"I'm pregnant." Draco cut him off and Harry gaped at him, his mouth hanging open for a second. He snapped it shut and scrambled over to sit in front of his husband, their knees touching.

"Are you sure?" Draco nodded and Harry couldn't help the goofy smile that broke out over his face. He took Draco's face between his hands and turned him to look at him once again, his eyes searching Draco's. "Draco, thats...thats...brilliant!" Draco smiled weakly at him and Harry's smile disappeared, a frown taking its place. "Whats the matter? You don't seem pleased." Draco sighed heavily and moved to lean forward into Harry, his forehead resting against his collarbone.

"It isn't that I'm not pleased. I just...sometimes I feel like I'm not doing a very good job with the three we already have and...and..." he trailed off, pressing in even closer to Harry. Harry bit his lip to hide his smile and wrapped his arms around his husband, setting his chin on top of his head. When they had first had James and Albus, Draco had been terrified of doing something wrong. Holding them wrong, feeding them wrong, bathing them wrong; you name it and he thought he was doing it wrong. Since then, and even more since having Scorpious, he had gotten better, but Harry knew his insecurities still snuck back in every once in a while.

"Draco, you're a brilliant parent. The boys adore you, I can see it simply in the way they look at you. You worry far too much and I've told you that time and time again." He felt Draco sigh against his skin, the breath tickling over his exposed flesh.

"Ugh, I know, Harry, but-" Harry shook his head, effectively cutting off Draco's reply and moved back to hold him at arms length, a serious look on his face.

"No but's, Draco. I wouldn't say it unless it was true and you know that. I'm absolutely thrilled; not only because we're having another baby but because you get to carry it this time!" He smiled brightly at his husband and saw the corners of Dracos lips turn up just a bit before he smacked one of his arms.

"Don't be a prat, Harry. Besides, you always complain so much during pregnancy, I'm sure I'll be much easier to stand than you were."

"Oh, really?" Harry replied, moving forward until he was nearly on top of the blonde, causing Draco to tip backwards so he was laying on the bed. Harry spread himself out on top of him and leaned down to nuzzle his neck, kissing the pale skin there before biting it gently. Draco groaned and arched up into Harry, their groins pressing together briefly.

"Yes, really," Draco replied breathlessly, his hands coming up to press into Harry's shoulders firmly, trying to get him to move and press their groins together again.

"Mmmm," Harry murmured, pulling back just enough to smirk at Draco and then slide his way down his lithe body, stopping at the band of his silk pajama pants. He licked his lips briefly before pulling the strings to untie them and then pulling them down Draco's hips, setting his cock free. He wasted no time in dipping his head down and taking the head in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and reaching a hand down to roll Draco's balls between his fingers.

"Oh, Merlin," Draco groaned and thrust his hips forward, hands tangled in the black mess that was Harry's hair. Harry smirked around his mouthful of cock and took Draco as far into his mouth as he could, relaxing the muscles in his throat when the head brushed his gag reflex. He swallowed around it and Draco let out a strangled cry, his eyes falling shut and mouth hanging open. Merlin, but Harry could do wicked things with his mouth and Draco loved every second of it. Harry swallowed once more, squeezing Draco's balls lightly before pulling up and off of him, winking at him and waving his hand at the door, muttering a locking and silencing charm.

He stepped backwards and off of the bed, dropping his own pajama pants and tugging Draco's the rest of the way down his thighs before stretching back out over the man, his mouth closing over the lobe of his right ear. "I'm going to fuck you now," Harry whispered and Draco only whimpered, his hips thrusting up involuntarily. Harry chuckled and pulled back, whispering another spell.

Draco felt his insides go slightly warm and he groaned; Harry had become quite handy at the lubrication spell, barely even needing to say it out loud anymore. Draco's cock was still wet from Harry's earlier ministrations and it was sitting against his stomach, warm and heavy, the tip purple and swollen. Harry hooked both of Draco's knees with his arms and pulled the blonde closer to him, licking his lips as he did so.

"Legs bent and knees up to your chest," he instructed and Draco was quick to comply, his knees pressing hard into his chest. Harry chuckled again at his husbands eagerness and ran one finger around Draco's hole, groaning out loud when it quivered, his cock twitching at the sight. He pressed his finger inside and watched in fascination as Draco's body nearly sucked it in. He shook his head and pressed in a second finger, eyes flicking up to Draco before crooking those fingers just so and pressing against his prostate; he knew where it was by heart, now, barely ever even needing to search for it. Draco keened at the sensation and his legs fell open, bottom lip caught between his teeth.

"Fuck, Harry, just fuck me already!" Harry laughed loudly and removed his fingers before positioning himself between Draco's legs, his cock poised at the stretched and quivering hole of his husband. He glanced up at Draco once more before thrusting forward, his cock sliding home in one smooth motion. Harry had to still himself when he was fully seated and breathe; he didn't want to come right away and the way that Draco's body was gripping him at the moment was enough to send him over the edge. Draco groaned loudly and wrapped his legs around Harry's waist, pulling Harry down to him and attaching his lips to Harry's.

"Move, please, move," he sobbed against them, his hands coming up to tangle in Harrys hair. Harry breathed through his nose a few times before nodding and pulling out of his husband before slamming back in, his eyes falling shut. The sensation of Draco around him combined with the euphoria of the news Draco had told him meant that he wasn't going to last long but he highly doubted Draco was going to either. Just to ensure that, however, he opened his eyes and wrapped a hand around Draco's cock, working it just the way he knew he liked it. He sealed his lips over the blondes and slid out of his tongue, sliding it over Draco's bottom lip and then pushing it inside his mouth to map out of the wet cavern that he knew as well as the back of his hand. Draco groaned loudly, his body completely overwhelmed by everything he was feeling. Harrys hand on his cock and the fact that every time Harry thrust forward he brushed against his prostate, had Draco right on the edge. Harry nipped at Draco's bottom lip harshly and that was enough; Draco fell over that edge, crying out his release into Harrys mouth and covering Harrys hand his own stomach in come. The tightening of Draco's channel around him tore his own orgasm from him and Harry was coming, his hand faltering slightly on Draco's cock and his hips thrusting forwards at an erratic pace. He emptied himself inside of his husband and then slumped even further forwards, his body resting bonelessly on top of Draco's. Draco was panting hard, his fingers tangled in the sweaty hair at the back of Harry's neck and his eyes still squeezed tightly shut.

"I take it you're happy then, about the baby?"

Harry laughed breathlessly and leaned up so he could look at Draco, that goofy smile on his face again."I'm ecstatic, Draco, absolutely ecstatic. Though you get to tell the boys and good luck making Scorpious understand that he won't be the youngest anymore!" Draco laughed at that and pulled Harry down into another kiss, his mind finally at the peace with the entire situation.


End file.
